helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bright Project Kenshuusei UK
A English girl trainee company containing of members from around England and some other European countries, within France and Italy. They are associated with the London drama group Rainbow Academy, who selected girls who think has a good singing or dancing talent. They are the sister group of Bright Project Kenshuusei, and like the Kenshuusei, they have dance and vocal lessons in hope to debut with Hello Project. Members: 1st Generation (2013) * Megan Edwards (b.2002) "Meg"- also part of English Roses 5th Generation (2017) * Jess Robinson (b.2004), "Jess" - also part of English Roses 6th Generation (2017) * Brynn Kingsley (b.2003), “Brynn” - also part of English Roses * Faith Parkinson (b.2005), “FayFay” 7th Generation (2018): * Abigail Haddow (b.2002), "Abi"- also part of English Roses * Savannah Turner (b.2003), "Savvy" - also part of English Roses * Aliyah Malik (b.2003), "Liya" * Jessica Berger (b.2003), "Jessi" - also part of English Roses * Zoey Vetres (b.2004), "Zo"- also part of English Roses 8th Generation (2018): * Louise Coomer (b.2002)- on hiatus * Lottie Jevons (b.2003) * Nadia Clayton (b.2003)- also part of English Roses * Caitlin Henderson (b.2003)- also part of English Roses * Layla Acheson (b.2003) * Christy Marguet (b.2003) * Chloe Billington (b.2004) * Hailey Vaudin (b.2004)- also part of English Roses * Renee Mattelle (b.2004) * Maya Mawdley (b.2004) * Talita Jordan (b.2004) * Lexie Magnus (b.2005) * Sybil Adams (b.2005) * Emma Davies (b.2005) * Olivia Clayton (b.2006) * Tina Simmons (b.2007) 9th Generation (2019): * Iris O’Leary (b.2004) * Ophelia Muldowney (b.2006) * Natalie Foulsham (b.2006) * Emily Cairns (b.2007) * Serrana Hill (b.2008) * Molly Fegan (b.2008) Past Members: * Sienna Chung (b.1999) (1st Generation), left (2013-2014) * Carla Parkinson (b.1999) (1st Generation), debuted in Angelix (2013-2016) * Freya Lee (b.2000) (2nd Generation), debuted in Angelix (2014-2016) * Sophie Parkinson (b.2002) (1st Generation), debuted in BEYOOOOONDS (2013-2017) * Alessia Rossi (b.2001) (3rd Generation), debuted in Hime Factory (2015-2017) * Kyile Richards (b.2000) (4th Generation), debuted in ShowTime (2016-2017) * Silvia Lau (b.2003) (5th Generation), debuted in Fruity Girlz (2017) * Jade Martin (b.1999) (1st Generation), member of LightPearl * Melina Tomilson (b.1999) (1st Generation), member of LightPearl * Tori Richards (b.2000) (1st Generation), member of LightPearl * Rihanna Taylor (b.2000) (1st Generation), member of LightPearl * Oceane Moreau (b.1999) (2nd Generation), member of LightPearl * Indigo Carlton (b.1999) (2nd Generation), member of LightPearl * Aimee Cumberbatch (b.2001) (2nd Generation) "Ami", left (2014-2018) * Lucie Marko (b.2003) (4th Generation), "Lucy", left (2016-2018) * Cammy Tran (b.2003) (5th Generation), “Cam”, debuted in Fruity Girlz * Jougasaki Nina (b.2002) (6th Generation), “Nina”, debuted in Fruity Girlz * Thalia Laksani (b.2002) (6th Generation), “Thali”, debuted in Fruity Girlz * Eliza Lee (b.2005) (7th Generation) "Liza", debuted in ANGELIX * Emily Hammonds (b.2002) (2nd Generation), "Em"- debuted in Queenshadow * Chantal O'Lear (b.2001) (5th Generation), "Chantal"- debuted in Queenshadow * Rani Prakash (b.2002) (5th Generation), "Rani"- debuted in Queenshadow * Gemma Wood (b.2002) (5th Generation), "Gem"- debuted in Queenshadow * Maryse Pierre (b.2004) (6th Generation), “Mari”- debuted in Queenshadow * Jenna Kingsley (b.2005) (6th Generation), “Jen”- debuted in Queenshadow * India Patel (b.2004), "Indi", left (2017-2019) History: 2017 It was announced at their website on 15th June 2017, that four girls will debut. Kyile Richards, Alessia Rossi and Silvia Lau will debut as part of either Bright Project's new group, Fruity Girlz or Hime Factory, based on their choice, while Sophie Parkinson will debut in Hello! Project. There was also a new unit, called Pearly, featuring six members. It's confirmed that on 30th June 2017 after a special on Hello! Sute, Sophie will join Ichioka Reina's group and will graduate from Bright Project during the summer. Kyile Richards will be in Bright Project's new group, Alessia Rossi will be in Hime Factory and Silvia Lau will be in Fruity Girlz. Like Sophie, all of them will leave during the summer. Pearly was one of the competitors for the X Factor, singing "I Drove All Night" by Cyndi Lauper at the audition. However, the audition wasn't aired, and they were added to go to the judges' houses as a surprise, as a 11-member group with boy group Light-Five, and are now called LightPearl. Pearly announced if they go through judges's houses, they will leave Bright Project Kenshuusei. The next day, the 6th Generation was announced, including transfered member Nina Jougasaki. All of the members organised nicknames for theirselves for Japanese fans to recongize them. Shows: * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Spring 2014 ~NEW FRIENDS~ * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Autumn 2014 ~SO IN STYLE~ * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Spring 2015 ~TRANQUILITY~ * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Autumn 2015 ~WARM BREEZE~ * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK TEST FOR THE BEST 2015 * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Spring 2016 ~BELIEVE IN YOURSELF~ * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Autumn 2016 ~NEW LOVE~ * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK TEST FOR THE BEST 2016 * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Spring 2017 ~NOW YOU KNOW~ * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Autumn 2017 ~TRULY GLOWING~ * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK TEST FOR THE BEST 2017 * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Spring 2018 ~UNSTOPPABLE~ * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK TEST FOR THE BEST 2018 * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Autumn 2018 ~EMOTIONAL~ * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Spring 2019 ~SUNRISE~ Singles: * Greetings From The World of Love/Hey Baby! (2014) * NEXT GENERATION/And Go! (2016) Trivia: * Their mini lives have members cover West End musical songs or pop songs in English, besides their singles. Category:Bright Project Category:Bright Project Kenshuusei